


Romancek：Heat，need you

by KnightNO4time



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Romancek：Heat，need you

Peter在变身回来的时候几乎直不起他的腰，他浑身燥热难耐，感觉小腹不停抽动。他撑着树干站起身子，但是大腿内侧的抽搐让他迈不开步。  
“Roman！”他深吸一口气喊出来他需要的那个名字，他知道Roman守在先前的地方在等他回来，现在Peter只需要Roman这位朋友。  
可惜他距离太远，没有人回应。Peter喘着粗气，汗水不停渗过额头，他蓝灰色的眼睛盯着前方的树丛却看不到那个身影。没办法，Peter只能鞭打他的身子迈开步伐，变身让他失去了大部分体力，他疲累不堪却疼痛不已。  
他咬住的牙在哆嗦，从下体不停流过电流般的刺激感，他的手不敢随便碰触自身只能握紧拳。他弓着腰，清晨的冷风根本比不上他体内的燥热，冷热分明的两种温度使得Peter感觉头脑发晕浑身竖起汗毛。  
“Shit…”Peter感觉到腹部的搅动窜来一股燥热灼烧在他双腿之间，同时蔓延上他的脊椎几乎让他要跪到地上，这让他不禁从牙缝里爆出一句咒骂来平息自己的心理。他隐约看到了Roman的车子停到了树林的空地里，这是第一次Roman要求和他单独出来看他变身，他妥协的把昂贵的轿车开进这树枝四处的地方。  
“Roman！”Peter在胸口蓄足了劲再次喊出，这几乎已经让他用尽力气，“I need you！”他声音嘶喊的有些沙哑，呼吸凌乱，撞击在胸口上造成疼痛。  
“Peter？”Roman的声音终于出现，这让Peter瞬间睁大眼睛四处寻找对方。伴随着鞋子才过树枝的声音，Roman拿着毛毯出现在林子后面。  
当Roman看到Peter的状态后吓得一愣，随后快速扯开毯子跑了过来，“Peter！”匆匆上前的Roman不顾Peter颤抖的挣扎担心的用毯子裹住，并且尝试揽入自己怀里好给予支撑，“我的天，发生了什么？！你看起来简直糟糕透了！”  
Peter感觉到Roman为他取暖似的隔着毯子摩擦过他的肩膀，每个碰触都让他感觉一身火烫。Peter一把甩开Roman，在对方错愕的目光下膝盖一软跪到地面。毛毯滑落露出他苍白的脊背，在凉意里伴随着杂乱的喘息起伏不定。  
在Roman迈进一步的同时，Peter已经抓起粘着落叶的毛毯挡在身前加以阻止。他不是不希望Roman接近，只是他需要空间让自己冷静下来好让他可以解释。  
“Roman！我需要你帮助，我需要你和我做爱…”Peter无法相信话一出口竟然语气显得如此急不可耐，但他没办法的抬头绷紧脸部压制音调的望向Roman，“我发情了，我需要你帮我解决。我只能拜托你。”  
Roman张大的嘴让他看起来有点傻，但他俩都顾不上。Roman似乎不敢相信听到了什么，他尝试接受Peter的话，却干笑一声，“等等，你在说什么——…”他看到Peter带着恳求，认真，甚至挂着一丝危险的眼神顿时咽回话，“你怎么可能会突然——？即使你是狼…”  
“对，我是狼人！”Peter控制不了力度的喊出来，他感觉自己下体已经有了强烈的反应，“到一定年龄，一些人会出现靠近原生态的反应…很不幸我现在就是，”他咬牙切齿。  
“What the hell…”看着赤裸颤抖无法其身的Peter，Roman确信这位吉普赛人没有欺骗自己。他完全不知道如何面对这个情况，他烦躁的骂出来用手拢起自己的头发在原地踱步，“为什么你以前不说？”  
“这是我第一次！”Peter因为身体的燥热和欲望的肆虐而火大，他披头怒吼的回去，“该死的这是我第一次！我也不知道我会有这种可恶的事情——额…”身体的抽动让Peter未能完成句子。  
“现在怎么办？”看到Peter弓起身子挣扎的样子，Roman蹲到起面前担心的询问。  
“上了我，Roman！”Peter咬牙抬起眼睛将目光不容拒绝的刺入Roman的眼中，这让Roman一瞬间不知道如何说下去。Peter不想等待Roman的犹豫，他一只手狠狠抓住了Roman的大衣，“上了我！操我！贯穿我！我需要你，Roman，我需要你在我里面填满我，就现在！”  
Roman感觉到对方重心不稳，抓在胳膊上的手捏的他生疼，却猛烈的打颤。Roman迫不得已跪下一条腿用膝盖支撑彼此，抬起手扶住Peter几乎不稳的肩，“但是我们什么都没有准备！要不然上车，我们回去——”  
“哪里都不去！Fuck！”恼怒和混乱几乎无法让Peter大脑冷却，“就现在！救我，Roman。”蓝色的眼睛带着颤抖，却猛烈的表示主人的决议，“我变回来已经很累了，现在这讨人厌的感觉把我弄疯了，我感觉快炸了！我可能会死…帮我。帮我把体内的东西释放出来，我忍不住！”  
“但是我们没有润滑剂，也没有避孕套？！”  
“去他妈的润滑剂！避孕套什么的不需要，我就需要你进来！NOW！”Peter手臂一用力扑向Roman，这让对方一惊，硬生生用手架住彼此的肩膀隔出来距离。然后Roman把虚弱的Peter按回了毯子上，凌乱的发丝打在Peter眼帘，可是他目光坚定不希望Roman拒绝。  
“Please…”桀骜不驯的吉普赛小狼无法继续挣扎，他努力挤出来一丝颤抖的声音放下尊严请求这位少爷，他已经无法继续控制自己的身体。  
Roman站起身转身深呼吸，他现在脑子里浮现出很多画面，那些都混杂着Peter洁白的躯体和凌乱的呼吸。他最后脱下大衣，上前粗鲁的拉起Peter甩到一侧地上，接着把毯子铺开为他们腾出一个还算干净的地方，他也不惜浪费自己昂贵的大衣铺在落叶中给予更多可以躺的空间。  
Roman的行动很好证明了他的默许，于是等这位少爷做好工作回头时发现Peter已经开始给自己做准备工作。  
只见Peter翘起臀部屈膝跪在地上，他尽力压低前身用一只手臂伏在地面上支撑自己，另一只手穿过身下够入后方。他额头抵在手臂上尽可能将手指送入体内，一根，两根，三根，能插入多深就多深。  
但手指无法满足Peter，他无法忍耐这个空虚，手指的进入刺激了他的感官，一发不可收拾。他一次次手动手指狠狠抠动穴口用闷痛寻求刺激，然而还是让他无法满足的发出哼声。  
Roman沉迷于这个画面，这位他还不熟知的吉普赛朋友此刻白皙的后背清晰的展现在他眼前，苍白却朦胧，被汗水笼罩着水汽。脊线在皮肤下随着动作拉扯出肌肉移动的线条，伴随着呼吸和和呻吟产生美妙的变化。翘起的臀部清晰可见，带着湿润和光滑。  
在发现Roman已经准备以后，Peter恋恋不舍地咬牙抽出手指，上前帮Roman解开衣服和裤子，Roman无法开口告诫对方被弄坏他的衣服，因为他也开始迫不及待的甩开裤子。  
也许是刚才Peter自理的画面太过于冲击，这让Roman产生了不寻常的感觉。他看着对方饥渴难耐的样子，使他开始怀念性带来的快感与迷恋，他希望探入和贯穿对方的胜利感。此刻这位少爷相信自己很少可以看到这个吉普赛人请求自己或者任何人的画面，而现在他却眼神恍惚虚弱却倔强的求了自己，这无非给Roman带来兴奋。  
两人吻纠缠在一起，彼此的手相互握上对方。大肆的啃咬和亲吻让他们的嘴唇红肿，津液弄湿脖颈和汗水混杂，野性的味道在落叶树丛间扑散开来。  
两个人落入毯子上，Roman被Peter压入身下，因为Peter已经等不及要自己坐上来。  
Roman不在意毯子无法遮掩的地面硬度，娇生惯养的少爷此刻已经满足于这位小狼野性的冲击和快感里。他坐起上半身，一手揽住对方的腰强有力的推向自己这一侧，与此同时嘴衔接上去。亲吻，吮吸，啃咬，摩擦统统袭向Peter的胸口，在锁骨和乳首周围留下红肿的牙印及红印。  
Peter坐在那里身子尽力向后直起依向对方托起自己的手掌，为胸前猛烈的满足感连连发出感叹的呻吟传遍树林。他尽可能舒展开躯体，让神经每一点都迎来接下来的过程，他的一只手依旧从后方绕去下部为自己扩张。  
Peter代替彼此的握住两根肉棒摸搓，拇指粗鲁的按压在前段。Peter不需要几下就硬起肿胀不堪，而Roman因为这位成就感和带动感也很快立起。  
就在Peter已经吞下自己第四根手指的时候，他按耐不住的拉出对方的硬物提起做好准备。被他推离上身的Peter向后用手肘撑住上半身尽可能耐心的看着Peter的动作。  
Peter对准后一点点吞下，起初他从肺部发出感叹，沉寂在被慢慢填充的快感中闭眼仰起头。可是很快吞入的越多渴望的越多，他的动作加快，甚至不顾下体的闷痛。然后在Roman低吟的促进下，Peter狠狠的坐入最后的部分。他和Roman同时发出一阵呻吟，理智在满足感的冲击下差一点丢失。  
“Shee－ti！”Roman含笑的仰头叫出，他感觉自己就喝吃了药一样，“我从没想过你里面会这样舒服，”说完后他猛的往上一顶，欣赏Peter喘息的呼叫声。  
“我也没想过…你会这样大，嗯…尺寸刚好，”Peter断断续续的哼笑一声。然后他很快接下Roman又一个冲击，随后他抓住节奏自己猛烈的动起腰部。  
配合Roman毫无规律的猛烈冲撞，Peter的呼吸和呻吟提高一次次打入空气里。舒服的快感和拉扯的疼痛同时给他刺激，这个冲击无与伦比的美妙，使得Peter什么都无法思考。他喜欢被没有预知都情况下被Roman又一个突袭顶入最深处，然后落下的躯体狠狠再次插入其中，每一次都入到最深，就宛如将他从发情到痛苦里斩断释放般。  
“还要！”Peter喘息间蹦出词语，“更多！Roman！”  
Roman就好像回应他似的眼中露出危险的光芒，眼睛深深词语对方沾满他标记的躯体以及那份迷离的蓝瞳中。一个翻身后，Roman回到了上方，而他们已经一半身子滚出了毯子的范围，可是谁都不介意。地面泥土的冰凉，落叶的粗糙和一些小石子的摩擦都折磨着Peter的皮肤，与此同时自然的温度无法再让他拾回理智。  
Peter有了更大的可动空间，他猛的抽出自己的一大半在猛的刺入，不管深入何处他都猛烈的擦过Peter的敏感地带。Peter在他身下拱起腹部和胸口的一次次接受这份冲击，他呻吟，大叫，喘息，扭动着躯体迎合对方的节奏。每次都带着颤抖，津液溢出嘴角几乎无法让他呼吸。  
Roman抛开了一切理智低头猛烈的吻上，肆虐的吻剥夺了一切逻辑。他喜欢Peter的长发，Peter的蓝眸，Peter的胡渣，那些触感都美妙极了！  
“Peter…！”Roman宛如为这次经验表达出感谢般的呼唤Peter的名字，他完美的尺寸完全被包裹起来，积压，蠕动，抽搐，都让他无一例外的沉醉。  
节奏让他们的躯体相互碰撞，结合使得他们交融在一起忘记空气的寒冷。接着Peter猛烈的颤抖起来，他腹部一阵收紧，伴随着呻吟他接受了来自Roman的热流填满，几乎胀开他的腹部。Peter也在几乎晕眩的快感下释放，弄湿彼此。  
但是他们无法停止，再次行动起来。他们不知道彼此换了多少次位置，他们的声音到底可以传去多远，这些早就不需要思考。  
Roman咬破了Peter的嘴唇，舌尖涂满了那份和肉体一样鲜美的血液。而Peter手抓住Roman，扣入肉中的指甲在对方健美的背部留下道痕。  
Peter想不起自己射了多少次，直到他们彼此几乎用尽了力气无法射出。他的前段依旧无法停下的滴着白浊，那种释放的感觉久久无法平息。他大腿抽搐，手指颤抖。甬道内部被Roman几次的两填满得再也塞不下任何一次注射。  
“我不想让你出去，”Peter虚弱却渴望的说，他颤抖指尖勾着Roman的手腕不放。  
“我也想呆在你里面，”Roman  
用舌尖请自理他自己嘴角的血迹。  
“我不知道发情会持续多少天，但我需要你…每天，每时每刻。”  
“好样的，”Roman冷哼一声，“正是我想要的，我们不需要学校，我就要你。”  
然后他们再次落入毯子里，卷入落叶之间，结合的地方无法被拆散。他们不知道下一秒会怎样，可是他们此刻觉得已经锁住彼此出不去了。


End file.
